1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer techniques, and more particularly to display data extraction methods and devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As embedded systems become increasingly more powerful in computing and display capabilities, user interfaces (UI) thereof gain complexity accordingly. However, due to the complexity, UI display may have some errors and not be consistent with original design; it can be difficult to locate the source of abnormality. It could be also difficult to describe and report located exceptions. A digital camera may be utilized to capture images of the UI display for error analysis, but the images may not provide sufficient information for UI display debugging.